objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
WOW Hurt And Heal
IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE DON'T EDIT THIS UNLESS I'LL GIVE YOU PERMISSION, Only Can Edit! Rules 1. Every Character Start With 150 Lives. 2. If you heal a character you will get a healing point and If you hurt a character you will get a hurting point. 3. If you finish a character you will get 25 hurting points. 4. If you heal a character until he/she get 300 Or Up To 350 lives you will get 25 healing points. 5. The maximum amount of lives is 350. 6. If you heal a character when he/she have 350 lives he's/she's lives will be cut down and he/she will be eliminated. 7. If you violate Or Break the rules you will get a warning. 8. You have to Wait 3 hours for vote again. 9. Don't Edit This Unless You Are Jordan Baumann Or I'll Give You Permission 10. Don't Vote While You Are Unregistered. 11. You Cannot Heal Or Hurt The Same Object 3-7 Times! List Of Hurts And Heals Heal - Your Character Will Earn 5 Lives, It Costs 1 Heal Point Super Heal - Your Character Will Earn 10 Lives, It Costs 2 Heal Points Mega Heal - Your Character Will Earn 25 Lives, It Costs 3 Heal Points Ultra Heal - Your Character Will Earn 50 Lives, It Costs 4 Heal Points Hurt - Your Character Will Lose 5 Lives, It Costs 1 Hurt Point Super Hurt - Your Character Will Lose 10 Lives, It Costs 2 Hurt Points Mega Hurt - Your Character Will Lose 25 Lives, It Costs 3 Hurt Points Ultra Hurt - Your Character Will Lose 50 Lives, It Costs 4 Hurt Points Key * Pink (Magenta) – 301-350 * Purple – 251-300 * Blue – 201-250 * Cornflower Blue – 151-200 * Cyan – 150 * Green (Lime) – 126-149 * Yellow – 101-125 * Orange – 51-100 * Red – 26-50 * Red Berry (Maroon) – 1-25 Warnings WeegeeEpics - 34 (Cheating And Sockpuppeting) Banned From Hurt And Heal # # ObjectShows4evar # RockyFan136379 # Firey4life Points Heal * AquaVex55 - 83 * BrownFamily1108 - 81 * EsaïeOnWikia - 75 * FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland - 81 Hurt * AquaVex55 - 84 * BrownFamily1108 - 42 * EsaïeOnWikia - 75 * FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland - 84 Cash Ladder * 1st - $25,000,000 (Top Prize) * 2nd - $10,000,000 * 3rd - $5,000,000 * 4th - $2,500,000 * 5th - $1,000,000 * 6th - $500,000 * 7th - $250,000 * 8th - $100,000 * 9th - $50,000 * 10th - $25,000 * 11th - $10,000 * 12th - $5,000 * 13th - $2,500 * 14th - $1,000 * 15th - $500 * 16th - $250 * 17th - $100 * 18th - $50 * 19th - $25 * 20th - $10 * 21st - $3 * 22nd - $1 * 23rd Or Lower - Nothing Banning Info Season 2 Still Alive WOW Cherry Newer Pose (1).png| Blue raspberry by jordan2048-db04hyd.png| Lego by jordan2048-dazx0qb.png| WOW Grape Juice Pose 1.png| WOW Meteoroid New Pose.png| Globe Pose.png| Shield pose.png| Tangerine4.png| Nacho-0.png| Lightbulb 2016 Idle.png| WOW Platey New Pose.png| EW Strawberry Pose.png| WOW Flower New Pose.png| Eliminated WOW Lightning Bolt New Pose.png|14th - Lightning Bolt Darty by jordan2048-dazwuu3.png|15th - Darty Season 1 Still Alive Blue raspberry by jordan2048-db04hyd.png| Eliminated WOW Cherry Newer Pose (1).png|2nd: Cherry (Killed By ) Nacho-0.png|3rd: Nacho (Killed By ) Globe_Pose.png|4th: Globe (Killed By ) Tangerine4.png|5th: Tangeriney (Killed By ) EW Grape_Juice_Pose.png|6th: Grape Juice (GJ) (Killed By ) Lego by jordan2048-dazx0qb.png|7th: Lego (Killed By ) Whiffle Ball New Pose.png|8th: Whiffle Ball (Killed By ) Shield_pose.png|9th: Shieldy (Killed By ) WOW Neutrony Newer Pose.png|10th: Neutrony (Killed By ) WOW Protony Newer Pose.png|11th: Protony (Killed By ) AD_Lemon.png|12th: Lemony (Killed By ) WOW Meteoroid New Pose.png|13th: Meteoroid (Killed By ) LicorySlap.png|14th: Licorice (Killed By ) Barny.png|15th: Barny (Killed By ) WOW_Door_Knob_New_Pose.png|16th: Doorknob (Killed By ) Tack_idle_by_animationcreated-d9m9i99.png|17th: Tacky (Killed By ) AD_Lime.png|18th: Limey (Killed By ) (If Pearly joins the Once in a Blue Moon reboot, i'll join too.) WOW_Pluggy_New_Pose.png|19th: Pluggy (Killed By ) Darty by jordan2048-dazwuu3.png|20th: Darty (Killed By ) BSB_FR.png|21st: BSB (Killed By ) Category:Hurt And Heal Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heals Category:Hurt and Heals Category:When Objects Work Category:Owned By JordanBaumann1211 Category:Hurt N Heal Category:Hurt n Heal